Accidental Parenting
by Pokemance
Summary: Pokémon and Humans can be a family together and have kids, find out how our protagonist found his family.Warning: contains Pokephilia.


Hoen, home for some cool Pokémon, this region means a lot to me, it's where I came from, though I was raised in Kalos by my mother and her Noivern, it was weird to have a Pokémon as a father but…he was a cool one, he took me to school brought me lunch if I forgot it, even tucked me to bed at night and sang a lullaby when I was little.

Why does Hoen mean soo much for me? Well…

"Stupid dragon type father, why do I have to train this?" I say while I alternate between dragon pulse and air slash on some rocks, "there must be other people that can do this shit too" I say before being jumped by a Machop, "the fuck do you want?" I ask the Pokémon, the Pokémon tried to punch me but I managed to grab it's punch and grab it to my eye level.

"You are a puny weak fighting Pokémon…" I air slash some rock splitting it into two, "… I have type advantage…" Machop's body goes limp, " what you give up already? I guess you don't have the balls…" It forces it's crouch on my face, "… the fuck?" My eyes still open I see a tiny clit over some skin folds, "You are Female!" I say in shock releasing Machop's hand.

She swipes me off my feet, I try to get up but she puts her foot on my face, behind her was the pile of fainted Magikarps I had hunted, dead and cooked, all 2 of them, "what do you want?" I ask her she smiles and before going away she steals one of my Magikarps.

That night I ate dinner alone, only hours after our first encounter, the woods were quiet, the sky filled with endless stars.

After finishing dinner and going to a makeshift bed I made, some noise disturbed me, I got up from the bed and when as is to fight of the intruder, instead I found her on her knees feeding of the spoils, I took a quick glance at her pink little privates before saying "be gone, take the spoils if you want to just let me sleep".

After she noticed me she quickly went straight to in front of me, she kisses the tip of my dick concealed in my boxers, she grabs it and starts to jerk it, she looks at me blushed, she stops then pushes me, my butt now on the floor, she smirks as she approaches again, I expose my dick to her, she blushes then looks at me, " you are oddly good at this" I say at her blushed.

She gets on her knees and starts to jerk me again though this time more carefully, she then starts to come even closer, her hand drops my dick and rubs her privates on it, she started to quietly moan, her arms wrapped around my neck as her head is on my shoulder, I grab her rock hard flat butt cheeks, she was doing all of the humping, my dick ramming into her clit.

" I'm going to cum!" I say as I try to push myself on top, unfortunately it didn't work, accidentally the motion shifted my dick, making me harpoon my way into her, cumming into her as blood came out of her split open hymen, she felt no pain from it but she didn't want to be a mother or I a dad, yet afterwards there we were, her pussy filled with cum, my dick stuffed in as deep in her as possible and both of us tired and falling asleep like that.

Next morning, I woke up belly up on the floor, Machop jerking my dick, she notices I'm awake, she goes to my lap and presses my dick into her pussy, "the fuck if we do it again I'm going to get you pregnant!" I say at her, though the fears of it were already to late, she fasten her rhythm on me I could feel her warm flesh tunnel grip my dick, tightly and wet, while still humping she gives me a pregnancy test I once had unused in my bag, just in time as I shoot my cum into her pregnant uterus.

Months later, now Wanda, now a Machoke, and I are parents, we had a little girl Judy, a machop.

"I have to go to work…" I say before Wanda gets on top of me and gets my tip in her, "…Wanda please I need to go to work" I say to her, she grabs my phone and points to it " Sunday " it reads, I grab her off and go to the kitchen, Judy was at a friends house soo I made breakfast for me.

" You don't touch me anymore! Why…?" Wanda asks crying, I had to teach Judy to speak and she also learned, "it's not that I don't like you it's just…" I say to her, " it's just what? now that I am a mother you don't like me anymore is that it?" Says Wanda before slapping me in the face she regrets it right away , "… I was going to say that I didn't want to risk have another kid, but now I am glad I didn't".

That night Wanda was arrested for domestic violence, it was hard to explain to Judy, though she is a mere two months old she is already in 4 grade, she knows how to talk very well and is at top of her classes, she doesn't get picked on by being a Machop, who would mess with one, though I admit it's weird that she goes to school she likes it and is well received, I mean it's not particularly rare that pokephile couples get there kids to school, but it's rare that in those couples the male one is the human as most pokephile parented kids, like me, are humans with Pokémon powers.

On the other hand Judy likes to read a lot, is good at math, due to her slight struggle to see in the distance she wears glasses, she loves hoodies and shorts, and I am constantly asking her to try wearing other clothes for her to see if she likes it also.

5 Years passed, Wanda permanently out of our life's due to suicide, thank Arceus, Judy now in high school, still the same book worm as ever, a big fan of Ham Stain books, in one of the Pokémon based classes she ate an everstone, it lodged in her appendix, not rupturing it not harmful, she begged me to not force her to remove it as she didn't want to evolve to a Machoke, she had gotten taller, her body got more close to human anatomy of a loli teenager.

"Dad! Stop staring!" She screams, "You have grownup fast, happy fifth birthday, honey" I say to her as she blushed, she was still top of her class, I am proud to be her father, however being a single dad isn't easy.

I haven't really been successful on the dating scene, though having a Pokémon as a daughter is not frown upon, pokephilia is legal and I am not the only one, it's difficult to approach a female human and get a date when you say that you have a daughter and she is a Pokémon.

Until one day at the park I get noticed by a Mawile wearing a turtle neck and a miniskirt, " h-hi?" She says, " hi…?" I say back, " I am sorry to bother you, aren't you Judy's father?" She asks trying to avoid eye contact while blushed, "yes" I respond, " I am Ham, her English teacher…" she says but I interrupt her, "the teacher that has to speak on top of the teachers table otherwise nobody can see her not even the kids in the front row?" I ask her, " I would properly like to be known by that" she says.

We kinda hangout on that afternoon, " so where is Judy?" She asks, " she is doing homework at a friends house" I respond, we both talked more and more, she then out of the blue says " would you like to come to my place?", she was blushed, it seems like she had been working for courage to ask me that, " my daughter is your student, isn't that kind of problematic?" I ask her as she gets closer to me as if to kiss me, "due to my short stature and being a Pokémon I was banned from teaching English, people say I am unqualified to give classes as being a Pokémon teaching English disturbs schools teaching environment in the classroom" she says with great pain.

"Soo you are unemployed?" I ask her, " no, I am currently writing a new book" she responds still trying to get closer to me, finally she kisses me, " hunf, sorry, shouldn't have…" I kiss her back, my dick had been throbbing since she said hi, " maybe we could go to your place?" I say to her as she nods backs.

We get to her giant apartment, several shelfs full of books, a vinyl record player, a flat screen, four bedrooms, a kitchen the size of my entire apartment, " how can you afford all of this?" I ask, she goes to the shelf and pulls out a book, "why are you showing me this?" I ask her, "I am the author" she says, I sit down in shock, " soo… you are Ham Stain?" I ask her, I am not the biggest fan of books however, Ham Stain books are hugely popular [Pokemance: think like Harry Potter before the movies], there are some people petitioning to RottomWood to make them into movies.

She kisses me again, I still sit there in shock, " you didn't know?" She asks, "no, I don't usually read books, I also why "Stain" ?" I say right before she undoes my belt and opens my pants, "My father was and alcoholic SOB, I removed his last name from mine and replaced it with "Stain", if you have more questions…can they wait for a bit? I am kind off burning up in here" she says before exposing my dick.

She goes to my lap and starts kissing me, at the same time her other mouth engulfs my dick into it, both her tongue giving me a workout, " Ham, could you go a little softer on my dick, at this rate I am cuming soon"I ask before she goes softer.

After a while, I put a condom on and we move on to the main course, " why don't we take it to your bedroom?" I ask, "I-I wasn't really expecting company soo it's kind of a mess right now" she responds, we end up fucking on the couch.

My dick's shape on her belly, her fluids all over the couch, her pussy sucking me in, tight due to the size difference, her belly up but resting on my hands as I pounded her, her shirt covering my hands that played with her A cups, " I'm cuming, I'm cuming!" She says right before we both cum, "shit!" I say, "what?" Ham responds still in trance from her orgasm, " the condom broke, quick get the spermicides" I say.

The doorbell rings, " shit shit shit shit" she says as she goes to the door and I get myself fully clothed and out of sight, " hello, students!" She says, " hello , we wanted to give you something to thank you for teaching and inspiring us, soo we made a book with our photos and hand written texts about you" Says a familiar voice which shortly gets confirmed to be who I thought it was, " thank you Judy, thank all of you, but how do you get home?" Says Ham, It was starting to get late and took about an hour to get here from her school, " I will ask my dad for a ride" Says Judy, she starts to call me on her smartphone.

My phone starts to ring, I hastily try to mute it, "hum…Dad?" Says Judy into Ham's apartment, it echos through her phone as I accidentally picked up the call trying to mute my phone, "Dad! Why are you at 's house?" She asks as she get inside Ham's apartment and sees me, Ham closes the door behind her as she gets in as well.

Ham goes beside me, we both were blushed and trying not to look at Judy, "D-Dad?" Judy asks a bit embarrassed, " it's not what you think!" I say to her, " awww but is going to be, hawww!" Says Ham in pain as she falls backwards, " ! Are you okay?" Asks Judy.

Ham asks me to hold her hand as her body starts to expel an egg, Judy stares at Hams crouch as the egg comes out, " what is this?" She asks, "it's a egg" Ham responds, "yeah, but there is no way she could give birth to an egg by herself and it usually takes about 5 minutes for a fertile egg to be birthed…" Says Judy, "don't think to hard on it" I interrupt her, " Oh my Arceus! Dad! Am I going to have a brother?" She asks, "well it's too early to know it's gender…" Says Ham, "…you aren't helping…" I interrupt Ham, " is going to be my new mom?" Judy asks, both me and Ham give contradictory answers at the same time.

"I guess we are going to give it away for adoption" I say, " we can keep it if you want, I would mind being the mother of the two" Says Ham, I kiss her, "wooohooo! Yeah dad!" Says Judy.

From that moment, forward we became a family.


End file.
